You'll Be in My Heart
by megamansonicfan105
Summary: Songfic When Zero goes Maverick, Haley; his daughter, tries to stop him, only to end up shortening her life. Guilty, Zero can only watch as the only thing that ever mattered to him slips away.


Summary:  
This is a short 3 chaptered story that takes place a few years after The Human Reploid. (One: I do not own Megaman, just my character in this story. And two: I got the idea from the song _You'll Be In My Heart_ By Phil Collins; his extended version of it.) After raising Haley for nearly ten years, Zero has grown to be a father to Haley; and to Zero, Haley was like his own daughter. Zero had raised and trained Haley to fight off any and all Mavericks; she even defeated Sigma and Dynamo to save the Maverick Hunters just a few months back. But this day would be the worst of Zero's life yet-he would lose the one thing he cared for the most, the one thing that gave his life purpose...Haley. _"But still, why now? You've been one of the best partners I've had; the daughter I never had. Why's it have to end like this now?" "Because father-when you found me, I was only a cocoon. You raised me and trained me until I became a warrior butterfly. But-I came too soon. And all butterflies that come too soon-eventually die."_

A few months after Haley defeated Sigma and Dynamo, Zero suddenly came upon a virus that made him go Maverick and attack Neo Arcadia. X and Haley went after him, to try and stop him before the city became ruins. They chased him to an abandoned underground base, cornering him at last. There was a fierce fight, but in the end both X and Haley were heavily damaged, while Zero was still going strong. "Haley, head back to base. I'll take care of Zero." X says. "No! If anyone's gonna help father now, it's gonna be me. I promised him that if this happened, that I'd be the one to help him. You head back to base and get yourself repaired, then bring Ciel and her medical group back here. I can tell this battle won't end without one of us getting hurt." Haley says; her long blonde hair stuck to her armor with blood and sweat. Her body might have said for her to stop; countless times during the battles, but her mind and spirit said to keep going strong. "But Haley-" "But nothing X! Just go!" Haley says, cutting X off in mid-sentence. X knew he wouldn't win _this_ battle. "Fine, but you be careful. If it comes to it, you run, got it?" X says. "Yeah, I got it, now just go!" Haley says, pulling out her Z saber. X beams out, leaving Haley and the Maverick Zero alone in the base.

"Listen father, I don't wanna hurt you. But you gotta overcome this, I know you can free yourself from the virus." Haley says. "Hmph, such a naïve one aren't you? You don't realize the power of this virus. It's-unbeatable," Zero says. The evil virus energy shined in his eyes like his now deep purple armor did. "It's evil! I know you father, you promised me you'd never go down that path again! You have to fight it father; you have to push the virus out of you!" Haley says. "Never," Zero hisses, pulling out his Z saber and charging at Haley. His blade was pitch black with a lingering red force looming around the blade. He tries to strike Haley but she blocks the attack with her own Z saber and pushes him back. The two charge at each other and collide-this is when the real battle began. The two swords collided time and time again. Once or twice Haley gave into the force of Zero's strikes, but she stayed strong. After only a few more strikes, Zero grew tired of playing fair, so he got dirty. Haley tries to strike him again, he blocks the attack. Then suddenly, her knees her in the gut; Haley doubles over in pain as Zero pushes her back. A stream of crimson trailed down her jaw. She wipes the blood away with her right hand. "So you're playing dirty now? You're a real joke." Haley says. Zero growled in anger. "I've had enough of you, you vile human. It's time I ended this." Zero says. "That's only the virus talking father-you wouldn't really hurt me. You raised me like I was your own. Would you really kill someone you spent years to raise?" Haley says, a smirk on her face.

Zero paused for a minute. She was right; he had raised her since he found her almost 10 years ago. He put hours; even days, into training her and molding her into a warrior. How could he destroy 10 years of work? Then again-she wasn't talking to the real Zero. "Ha, that time I put into you, all worthless." Zero says. "Again, that's the virus talking. If you really aren't the father I know, the father that raised me like his own, the father that said he'd never harm me; then take a shot at me, I won't defend myself." Haley says, putting her Z saber away and holding her arms out to her sides, still smirking. Zero aimed his buster at her and tried to fire at her but something inside of him told him to stop. _No! You can't do this! You can't harm Haley! I won't allow it!_ That voice was the real Zero; not the corrupted Maverick Zero that was aiming at Haley, the real Maverick Hunter Zero. Maverick Zero just smirked. "Aren't you gonna take the shot or not-father?" Haley says. Maverick Zero aimed again, but the Maverick Hunter in him stopped him. _I said I wouldn't allow it! I've raised Haley since she was only a child. I won't let you kill her! I promised her that neither I, nor anyone else, would harm her unless they wanted to deal with me. You kill her, we both die._ Maverick Zero ignored the Maverick Hunter in him and took aim, his buster charging. "Say sayonara lil' girl." Maverick Zero says. But before the shot goes off, his arm jerks up to the ceiling just above Haley, the buster shot hitting it instead of Haley. The ceiling came falling down on Haley. She couldn't react quick enough and was buried under the debris.

Suddenly, Maverick Zero falls to his knees, holding his head in his hands; as if it were in pain. _I told you not to harm her! That's it, I'm tired of being the weak one here! You're done! _He screams out, his armor changing back to it old red color. Zero just stayed there for a second, getting himself together again, until he remembered what had just happened. "Oh no-Haley!" Zero says, hopping up on his feet and running over the pile of ceiling debris. He starts moving the giant pieces of cement and metal until he hears something that makes his heart lift. A slight moan is heard from the bottom. He picks up the pace until he comes upon her face. All scratched up from the debris. He digs up most of her shoulders and pulls her out from the pile; she hisses in pain as he pulls her out. He cradles her in his arms. "Oh god Haley, what have I done? You could've been killed." Zero says, looking down at the small innocent face that looked back up at him. "Father-I think something's wrong. I-I think I'm fading." Haley says softly. "No; Haley, y-you can't die. Just hold on, X and Ciel are on the way." Zero says. "I-don't think I have that much time." Haley says. Zero was growing both scared and upset. He didn't want Haley to die, she was like a daughter to him. If he lost her-he'd lose himself. "No-please Haley, you can't die on me. I don't wanna lose you." Zero says. By now Haley could see he was on the verge of crying. Seeing the tears in his eyes and hearing his voice made her realize this.

"Father..." Haley says. She struggles to sit up in Zero's arms, groaning in pain as she moved. She wraps her arms around him, Zero pulls her close. Haley could feel his tears begin to run off his face and onto her neck. "Please don't cry father-it's my time anyway." Haley says. "No-you're too young to die like this. You can't," Zero says.

*Come stop your crying it will be alright

Just take my hand, hold it tight.

I will protect you from, all around you

I will be here don't you cry*

"Don't worry father-you guys have been protecting me all this time. It's okay to let go now." Haley says. By now tears even started streaming down _her_ face. "But I can't; this shouldn't be happening. If you only retreated like X told you to, this wouldn't be happening." Zero says, his voice starting cracking a bit. "I didn't want to father. I-wanted to keep my promise to you. I promised you that if this happened-that I'd be the one to take care of it." Haley says.

*For one so small, you seem so strong.

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm*

"But I don't want you to die. I lose you now, I'll go insane." Zero says. "I know it's hard to let go father. But it's time _I_ took the fall for once." Haley says. Tears started cascading down Zero's face more. "Haley-just cause I took the fall so many times, doesn't mean you need to. You're too young; you have too much to give up." Zero says.

*This bond between us, can't be broken.

I will be here, don't you cry.*

"Father, I know that-I really do. But-it's just my time." Haley says. She pulls away from Zero, hissing in pain. "No matter what happens now, you know I'll never leave you." Haley says. "But you can't die, I'd feel so alone without you by my side," Zero says. "Father-it's like you-told me in your lullabies. I'll always be in your heart-where I have been." Haley says, placing her hand on Zero's chest, right over his heart.

*'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and

Forever more.*

Zero places one of his hands on Haley's and tightens his grip on it. "I know, but I always came back. If you die-I'll never see you again." Zero says, more tears came down his face. "It'll be okay father, no matter what happens, I know you'll always remember me." Haley says, wiping a tear away from Zero's cheek.

*You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say.

You'll be here in my heart;

Always.*

Haley leans against Zero, her hand still on his chest. Zero wraps his free arm around her and pulls her close and tight as he could. "No one ever understood why I took you in. They thought I couldn't raise you because I'm a reploid and you're a human." Zero says. "But they were wrong." Haley says.

*Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust, what they can't explain.

I know we're different but, deep inside us.

We're not that different at all.*

"Yeah, and there's a reason I took you in." Zero says. Haley looked up at Zero. "W-what do you mean?" Haley asks. "Well, when I found you, you were as alone as I was. I took you in so that we both had someone to help fill that void of loneliness. If I lose you, that void will comes back twice as bad." Zero says.

*And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and

Forever more.*

"You won't be alone-I'll be with you in your heart. And the others will help you through it. You'll never be alone again father." Haley says. "But you're the only person I care about. You were the only thing that's kept me going for all these years. I'll lose my purpose without you." Zero says.

*Don't listen to them

Cause what do they know.

We need each other

To have to hold.

They'll see in time,

I know.*

"Father-I'll always keep you going, even if I'm not there by your side. Once I'm gone, I know you'll be fighting for the both of us." Haley says. Her voice was starting to sound weaker and weaker. "But still, why now? You've been one of the best partners I've had; the daughter I never had. Why'd it have to end like this now?" Zero says. "Because father-when you found me, I was only a cocoon. You raised me and trained me until I became a warrior butterfly. But-I came too soon. And all butterflies that come too soon-eventually die." Haley says.

*When destiny calls you

You must be strong.

I may not be with you,

But you've gotta hold on.

They'll see in time,

I know.*

Zero noticed that Haley's black armor started to fade. "Haley, your armor's fading." Zero says. Haley looks and sees her feet were starting to turn a dull gray. "I don't have much time left." Haley says. "Oh, please hold on. I'm sure they'll be here soon. We can get you all healed up and repaired." Zero says, cradling Haley against him as the fading color creeped up her legs. "No father, I came out of my cocoon too soon. It's time I started anew." Haley says. "No, you can't die! You mean too much to me Haley! I've loved you since the first moment I took you in! I can't lose you now!" Zero says, almost on the verge of breaking down.

*We'll show them together cause,

You'll be in my heart.

Believe me you'll be in my heart.

I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more.*

By now the fading had reached her thighs. Haley looked up at Zero, her hand gripping Zero's got tighter. "Remember me father, and always fight for the both of us. That's all you'll need to know to continue on without me." Haley says. A light smile appeared on Zero's face. "Of course Haley-I just can't believe this is it." Zero says. "I know-but just promise me that you'll always remember me, and that you'll fight for both of us." Haley says. "Of course Haley, I'll never forget you." Zero says, burying his face into Haley's hair, his tears soaking her hair.

*Oh, you'll be in my heart. (You'll be here in my heart)

No matter what they say (I'll be with you)

Be here in my heart

I'll be there

Always.*

The dull gray started up her abdomen. "It's time, " Haley says, a small smile on her face. Zero lifts his head off of Haley's. "I'll miss you Haley." Zero says. Haley looks up at Zero, that innocent look on her face again. "I'll miss you too father," Haley says. Her voice was starting to crack. Haley's lays her head against Zero's chest, still looking up at him and the gray approaches her chest. Tears were coming down both their faces, smiles on both of them too.

*Always;

I'll be with you.

I'll be there for you always.

And always and always.*

The gray slowly went across her chest. Haley looks up at Zero one last time. "Farewell father," Haley says. Zero kisses her forehead. "Farewell-my little warrior." Zero says, his voice cracking. The gray finally consumes Haley black armor. She closes her eyes, still smiling, and leans against Zero. Slowly falling into a deep sleep. Then-it was over. Her smile faded, her eyes shut forever. Zero broke down in tears and sobs. "Oh Haley, I'm sorry! If only I had stopped myself! You were too young!" Zero says between sobs escaping his throat. He held Haley's body close. "I'm sorry," Zero whispered. After a few minutes, he collects himself best he could and stands up, picking Haley's body up. He heads up the stairs that X and Haley had chased him down to corner him.

*Just look over your shoulder.

Just look over your shoulder.

Just look over your shoulder,

I'll be there…always.*

Zero finally walks out of the underground base, sadness lingered in his eyes as he looked down at Haley's now pale innocent face. He looks ahead and sees X and Ciel approach him; the medical group approaching behind them. The two realized it was too late, the worst had happened-Haley was dead.


End file.
